The invention relates to an adapter for a static mixer for carrying out a shaped dispensing of a viscid mixture from the mixer. The adapter is formed as a plastic injection-molded part such that it is mountable on a discharge orifice of the mixer and such that it forms a passage with a variable cross-section with a wall. The flow of the mixture is guidable though the passage to a slit-shaped outlet opening.
EP-A-0 579 889 discloses a mixer with adapter, called an attachment. Two components from a double cartridge can be mixed to a viscid, largely homogeneous mass in the mixer. A shaped dispensing of the viscid mixture can be carried out with the adapter, which is mounted on, or pushed onto, a discharge orifice; that is, the mass to be discharged can be given a certain shape by means of a suitably shaped outlet opening of the adapter. A plurality of shapes of the discharged beads can be generated by using different adapters, for example wedge-shaped beads with triangular outlet openings or strip-like flat beads with slit-shaped outlet apertures.
It is an object of the invention to provide an adapter for the manufacture of strip-like beads which easily allows the discharge of beads having different, but pre-settable widths by means of a preparation of the adapter. This object is attained by providing the passage wall of the adapter with linear cutting aids on the outside which extend at least approximately parallel to the slit direction of the outlet opening and along which the passage wall can be cut through so that a new, slit-shaped outlet opening is created which is shorter than the original outlet opening in the slit direction, with the linear cutting aids being arranged so that the newly made outlet openings have pre-set cross-sectional areas.
The adapter is provided for a static mixer to carry out a shaped dispensing of a viscid mixture from the mixer. The adapter is formed in the shape of a plastic injection-molded part such that it is mountable on a discharge orifice of the mixer. It forms a passage with a variable cross-section with a wall, with the flow of the mixture being guidable through said passage to a slit-shaped outlet opening. The passage wall is provided with linear cutting aids on the outside which extend at least approximately parallel to the slit direction of the outlet opening. The passage wall can be cut through along these cutting aids so that a new slit-shaped outlet opening is created which is shorter than the original outlet direction in the slit direction. The linear cutting aids are arranged such that the newly made outlet openings have pre-set cross-sectional areas.
The invention will be described below with reference to the drawings.